


Next Time on the Lips

by bechsaetre



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reddit Roommate AU, Romantic Fluff, SKAM Season 3, Skam France Season3, Soft Eliott Demaury, Soft Lucas Lallemant, elu - Freeform, naps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechsaetre/pseuds/bechsaetre
Summary: Lucas struggles with a bit of narcolepsy and to manage it, he needs to take a nap every day. He’s been doing this for years, it helps him stay awake during the other parts of the day and not get too tired. But, things are a bit different now that Eliott has moved in for quarantine. Eliott is a generally affectionate person which has always comforted Lucas… Well, now Eliott’s habit of bringing him blankets (and maybe a kiss on the forehead) has Lucas questioning his feelings.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	1. Blueberries and Bacon

Lucas slowly became aware that his cheeks were a bit warm and there was light all around him. He kept his eyes closed, though; he wasn’t quite ready to be awake. He huffed out a breath as he leaned into his pillow and pulled his covers back up to his neck. Even though he knew he should get up and start his day, he couldn’t bare to move. He was cocooned so perfectly and letting his eyelids close would let him drift off into a blissful-

In the next room, Lucas heard the whirr and grind of a blender. There’s no way Eliott would’ve started something so loud so early in the day. Lucas looked at his phone screen after clicking the button to light it up. Eleven in the morning?! It was already so late in the day and Lucas had so much to do.

He ran his hands over his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes. As he stretched his feet out behind him, his phone pinged. He checked it. There were other messages already in the chat.

Basile: This virus got me wigged.

Arthur: It’s getting serious. Things aren’t going well at all.

Yann: Should we still meet up?

Lucas started typing immediately. He heard the blender start up again.

Lucas: Is it safe?

Arthur: The rumor is that they’re going to start shutting things down soon.

Lucas: Woah.

Basile: Do you think they’ll close all the bathrooms?

Yann: wut???

Arthur: Baz-

Basile: If they close all the bathrooms then I’m not leaving my house.

Arthur: You literally pissed outside at the last party we went to.

Basile: That wasn’t in public.

Lucas: GUYS

Basile: Yessssss Lulu what’s up

Yann: I think they’re only going to close businesses and stuff.

Basile: Not the FOOD, right??!?!!?!

Lucas: *anyways* should we still get together today? Play football in the park?

Yann: I’m in. See you guys in an hour.

Basile: Will they close parks?

Arthur: Same, see you soon. Kisses.

Basile: ?????

Lucas: See you there.

Basile: ????

Basile: y’all hate me huh

Lucas got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a morning clean-up. He didn’t want Eliott to think that he was a complete slob. In fact, it was intimidating to Lucas how many skincare products Eliott had brought when he moved in. It was about the same as Manon and Mika.

Since Mika was spending most of his time over at a guy named Oliver’s house anyways, he’d offered his room up for anyone to stay in it while things with the virus were getting worse. It was only a few days before Manon told Lucas that she’d met a guy named Eliott at school who was interested in staying in Mika’s room until things “blew over with his family.” Lucas hadn’t had a full, really conversation with him as he’d only moved in two days ago and he was out of the house a lot. But, he liked him.

When Lucas had finished rinsing has face, he dried it and then put on some deodorant. He fixed his hair and then left the bathroom, turning out the light as he left.

“Good morning,” Eliott said cheerfully as Lucas entered the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he replied, smiling.

“Oh,” Eliott suddenly looked nervous and his eyes darted to the blender. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, not at all,” Lucas half-lied. “I was just up doing homework in my room anyways, so…” Full lie.

Lucas could tell that Eliott _knew_ he was lying but he left it alone.

“I made enough smoothie for two, in case you wanted some.”

“Okay, cool. What’s in it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Eliott’s eyes flashed as he momentarily raised his eyebrows at Lucas.

“Okay…” Lucas was hesitant, but then- “Sure, I’ll try.”

“Seriously?” Eliott flashed a blinding smile and then got a cup from the cupboard and poured what was left in the blender. He met Lucas’ eyes as he slowly slid the cup across the counter. Lucas felt like his eyes were trapped in a hold to Eliott’s and he picked up the glass as they still looked at each other. “Cheers.” Eliott lifted his own glass and Lucas clinked them together. They even continued to look at each other as they both drink at the same time.

The cold smoothie slid down Lucas’ throat and gave him a brain freeze as he swallowed. He suddenly felt super weird and broke eye contact with Eliott and looked down at his smoothie.

“That’s really good,” he said confidently.

“Really, you like it?” Eliott was charmed and he smiled really wide.

Lucas nodded and gave a small smile back. He liked seeing Eliott smile for two main reasons; the first was that it made him less intimidating and the second that when he did, his eyes lit up while also being made to look a bit smaller because Eliott’s cheeks rose up-

_Ding!_ The stovetop timer went off and Lucas realized he’d been staring at Eliott while he’d been thinking. He broke it off.

“Perfect timing!” Eliott called out enthusiastically. “You can try the muffins I made.”

“Muffins?” Lucas had to hold back a laugh. What didn’t this guy do?

“Well, yeah,” Eliott shrugged as he took the muffins out of the oven and set them on the stovetop. “You slept in. Manon told me that when you do that, it’s important to make sure that you eat enough.” He flashed a smile over at Lucas but saw that his eyes were wide and his cheeks and ears had turned red. “Have I spoken out of turn?”

“No,” Lucas tried to cover up his feelings. “It’s fine.”

Eliott didn’t miss a beat and breezily added, “so if you wanted to have a muffin, you can.”

Lucas smiled and nodded. “The smoothie was good, so-”

“You trust me?” Eliott raised his eyebrows at Lucas.

Lucas pauses for a moment. He’d never seen Eliott this talkative or excited before. The days prior he’d just given him little waves and asked if he could be next in line for a shower.

“Yeah, I do,” Lucas said slowly. He watched Eliott put a toothpick in one of the muffins and pull it out onto a plate. He turned around and brought it over to the counter and put it between them.

“Here, I’ll do it, it’s hot,” Eliott said as Lucas reached forward to take the paper off the base. He took his hands back. Once the muffin was unwrapped, Eliott pulled a piece off the top and said, “are you ready?”

Lucas nodded slowly and then opened his mouth. The moment was suspended in the air between them. Eliott fed Lucas the muffin like it was nothing. He was so casual. But as Eliott took his hand away and Lucas started chewing, he started thinking. He didn’t know any other guys who did things like this. Casual or not. Eliott picked up another piece and ate it, not meeting Lucas’ eyes.

Eager to focus on something else, Lucas took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had missed messages from his friends; he needed to get ready. He didn't want to be late. At the same time, he heard the door to the apartment open and looked over his shoulder to see Manon entering with shopping bags.

“Hello!” Lucas called.

“Good morning!” She replied, closing the door behind her, then entering the kitchen. She set down the bags and turned for down the hallway. “Did you see the news?”

Lucas’ heart sank. He’d been trying to avoid the news as much as possible.

Manon held her phone up to them, “today’s the last day that they’re letting people just be out and about. Everyone’s supposed to start staying home tomorrow. To stop the spread of the virus.”

The three of them looked at each other, a little surprised.

“Woah,” Eliott said.

“So, I’m packing up my things,” Manon said. “I’m going to go be with Emma. She doesn’t want to go and be at home by herself because her mom is still going to be traveling. I’m sorry, Lucas, but-”

“No, don’t worry, I really don’t mind,” Lucas said, nodding. And he was telling the truth. Something inside of him told him that the whole situation was going to work out okay; that everything would be good.

“Manon,” Eliott piped up. “If you need help moving anything, let me know!”

“Thanks, I think I’ll be okay!” She headed down the hall and disappeared into her room.

Eliott was about to start speaking when Lucas stood up.

“I’ve got to go meet some friends,” he said. “Especially if this is the last time I can see them for a couple weeks.”

Eliott smiled and came around the counter. He reached his arms around Lucas and pulled him into a hug. Lucas was caught off guard. He hugged his other male friends but they’d known each other for years and were super close; he wasn’t expecting this from a near-stranger. He wrapped his arms around Eliott too and then let go of him. Would he have done this if Manon was in the room too, or…?

“Have fun with the boys, then,” Eliott said, clearing his dishes off the counter.

Lucas nodded back at him and started heading to his room when-

“Lucas?”

He spun around faster than he meant to. Was that too eager? Did it matter-

“How’d you like the muffins?” Eliott asked. He seemed mischievous and Lucas couldn’t place why.

“I did, they were good,” he said hesitantly. “Why what’s in them? You didn’t drug me or something?” He joked.

“No,” Eliott laughed. “Just blueberries and bacon.”

Lucas looked at him for an extra moment. What an odd combination.

“No, there’s no way those two would work together,” Lucas waited for him to admit he was kidding, but Eliott just flicked an eyebrow his way and leaned against the sink.

“Sometimes two things you don’t think would go together, do.” He met Lucas’ eyes. Lucas flashed him a little smile before ducking into his room to grab an outfit for football.

Did he mean-? Was Lucas hearing him right?


	2. You Look Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short!

A couple hours later, Lucas, Arthur, Basile and Yann had run all around the field and scored goals and been on a combination of teams with each victory going to Yann and whoever he was paired with. Now, they were all sitting around the grass, feeling a bit sweaty in the cold outdoor air.

“We’ll be back together soon, though, Baz,” Arthur rubbed his friend’s arm to comfort him.

“I just gonna hate not being around my friends all the time,” he said, clearly annoyed. The boys all agreed with him and nodded their heads. “They’ve already closed schools; this is crazy.”

“Baz,” Lucas said in a calm voice. “It’s gonna be all okay. We can facetime a lot and we’ll still be able to text whenever.”

“Yeah,” Yann chimed in. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to constantly tell us how much jerking off you’re doing and we’ll all wrinkle our noses and tell you you’re gross-“

“Totally,” Arthur reassured him. Basile reached out and gave them all one last big hug.

Before he knew it, Lucas was walking in the door to his apartment. For a moment he forgot that Eliott was living there too, so his figure on the couch gave him a little fright. Lucas chuckled at himself and took off his shoes.

“Hey!” Eliott looked up from his book.

“Hey,” Lucas waved over to him. He slugged himself into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was only after he sat down that he felt like he might’ve been too close, but he didn’t want to move over or he thought that might make Eliott think he didn’t like him. Before he could dwell on it, Eliott put his arm around Lucas’ shoulders.

“Did you have fun with your friends?” Eliott asked, smiling. How was he always this happy? He had so much energy and Lucas was feeling more worn out than ever. Now that he was sitting down, his eyes were feeling heavy and his brain started to feel like it was going to turn off. The narcolepsy was kicking in.

“Yeah,” Lucas smiled back at him. “It’s weird that we won’t see each other in person for a while.”

“I was thinking the same thing about my family, actually,” he said.

“I’m sorry you have to spend time away from them,” Lucas pressed his lips together.

“My dad doesn’t want to take any chances with my grandparents’ health, so it was safer for them if I stayed somewhere else.”

Lucas nodded. His head was starting to feel full and heavy and his headache was coming on strong. He really needed to go to sleep to be able to finish the day later, it wasn’t going to be possible to power through it. But, he was hesitant to bring this up to Eliott because he had always been home alone when he needed to sleep. He thought about just going to take his regular nap in his own bed in his room but knew that wouldn’t work; he would be way too tempted to continue to sleep way later into the day than just an hour or so.

“Are you okay?” Eliott pulled Lucas a bit closer to him and moved his hand that was around his shoulder to the side of his face and turned Lucas to face him. Lucas felt his cheeks get warm and blood was rushing through his legs and arms. He could’ve sworn that his heart started beating faster. “You look really tired.”

“Yeah, I-”

“Here,” Eliott got up off the couch and gestured to his spot. “You should lay down; try to get some sleep.”

This caught Lucas off guard; he never knew what Eliott was going to do, that was becoming clear.

“Yeah, okay,” Lucas said, lying back into the side of the couch he’d been on and pulled his feet up behind him. He felt the heat Eliott’s body had left in the couch envelope him. His body felt like it was wrapped up in a hug all over again. And lying down helped; his headache started to subside and his head no longer felt heavy. He knew it would take only a couple dozen seconds to slip under.

Eliott left the living room and went to the kitchen. He heard the sink turn on. Lucas immediately felt comforted by the fact that someone else was there; it was nice to have a friend. He let his eyes close. He heard Eliott’s footsteps around the house some more. Lucas couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was nice to have a friend around who was comforting and… affectionate, but not Mika’s level of touchy. Baz and Arthur also never failed to fling themselves around him, but Eliott did it in a very different way. It was warmer, stronger calmer…

Lucas felt himself drift. He felt his feelings shift a little bit and it was a little bit uncomfortable but mostly fine. He readjusted his neck. And then, like a light switch, he was out.

Slowly, Lucas became aware of a laugh coming from another room. Before he opened his eyes, his stomach sank. It felt like he’d been asleep for too long. Lucas reached down for his phone in his pocket and as he took it out, he realized something else was happening next to his pocket. Lucas’ eyes popped open to see how obvious it was in case Eliott were going to walk in but when he looked down and saw that he had a blanket covering him. He hadn’t put it there which meant that Eliott had.

He tucked his arms even closer into himself and brought the blanket up to his neck. When he looked out to the rest of the living room, he saw that Eliott wasn’t there, but he’d left a glass of water for him on the table. Lucas couldn’t help but smile to himself. He knew he should get up and work on some of his online homework, but he just wanted to bask in the little cocoon the Eliott had made him for just a bit longer.


	3. It's Whatever You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas starts to acknowledge the feelings he's developing for Eliott as he hopes for Eliott to tuck him in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering if it would make you uncomfortable/feel out of place with the rest of the fic, if I had a sweet, not-overly-descriptive intimate scene(s) near the end. Let me know in the comments! Thank you and enjoy!

Later that day, Lucas was back on his feet and was doing some walking around the apartment thinking about Eliott. Maybe the blanket was nothing. Maybe he’s just overly nice and it took Lucas by surprise because his parents always had so much to deal with all the time that they didn’t have time to make sure that he was a perfect temperature while he was asleep. His mom mumbling to herself, misplacing things and blaming Lucas’ father for moving them, needing Lucas home at certain times without reason, her need for long hard-to-follow conversations followed by her need for complete silence; those things had to take higher precedence.

Maybe he was hung up over nothing, but what if he wasn’t? What if Eliott was developing feelings for him? What if him putting a blanket over him was a way of making a move? How was Lucas going to tell Eliott that he was straight while still trying to become closer friends with him? What if that would hurt his feelings or make things awkward between them?

Then he heard a door open in the distance and knew it was Eliott since they were the only two living in the apartment. Then, Lucas processed that again. They were the only two there.

“Hey,” Eliott said casually as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Lucas replied, trying to also sound casual. But why did he have to try to sound casual when things were casual?

“Sorry if I woke you up, I didn’t mean to be so loud, we just got into an argument-” Eliott stopped himself. He seemed to feel like he was saying too much.

“Oh?” Lucas said, taking a little interest. “Who is we?”

“Me and my ex,” Eliott said, he was looking at Lucas in the same way he had when he was feeding him the muffin that he made. He felt very… watched. But not in a bad way. Eliott was just paying more more attention to him than other people did.

Lucas nodded, “Oh, what’s she mad about?”

Eliott’s eyes sparkled a little bit. What had Eliott done to her; why did he look mischievous like that?

“It actually seems like I may have stolen a favorite sweatshirt,” he said, shrugging. After a moment he added, “He wants it back.” Eliott’s eyes refused to leave Lucas’ face as Lucas felt his cheeks get pink.

_He_.

Lucas nodded, trying to seem cool but on the inside his stomach was turning over. Eliott used to date another guy… Lucas imagined Eliott kissing a vague masculine figure, getting touched by him- he pulled himself from his thoughts.

“Do you think you’ll be able to find it?” Lucas asked, keeping a straight face.

“I should hope so, I’m wearing it,” Eliott laughed, gesturing to the hoodie he had on, and Lucas joined in. Eliott leaned in slightly closer to Lucas and smiled again. “I’m actually going to hang on to it for a while; can’t leave because of quarantine anyways.”

Lucas smiled and nodded. As he did, he became incredibly aware that Eliott was taller than him, but before he could finish that thought, Eliott cupped his hands around the sides of Lucas’ face and gave him a brief kiss on the forehead. When he pulled back, Eliott waved cheerfully at Lucas and headed out of the kitchen.

“See you later,” he said, casually striding into his room.

Lucas felt the warming of his cheeks and tops of his ears. He heard Eliott’s door close and held onto the countertop for a moment.

_Woah_.

Just over 12 hours later, it was midday and Lucas’ narcolepsy was kicking in again. He was sitting on the couch doing his homework for his online classes, but his eyes just kept drooping closed. No matter how hard he focused, the words on the page kept blurring together and he couldn’t figure out how to string words together to form a sentence for the life of him. He hadn’t had a nap since his one yesterday, and though he got ten hours of sleep, he was already feeling exhausted again.

He looked up and scanned the kitchen but didn’t see Eliott. As he saw the empty room, he remembered once again that he and Eliott were alone in the apartment and smiled to himself. He had admitted to himself that it probably wasn’t just because he had a friend with him so he wasn’t alone and he let those thoughts and feelings be. That would be okay, if he wasn’t just a friend. Good, even.

Though it would be easier to lay down for a nap without having to explain everything to Eliott, Lucas thought about the day before when Eliott had put a blanket over him. If Eliott knew he were lying down, was it likely he would do it again?

Lucas thought of excuses he could use to knock on Eliott’s door. It couldn’t be printing because his classes were online… He could ask him if he wanted water, but that was too weird, he would think something was up- Then he remembered something- the muffins!

He abandoned his work on the table and went into the kitchen and he saw them in a Tupperware on the counter- perfect.

Lucas looked at his reflection in the microwave and fixed his hair a bit. He swept any bit of sleep from his eyes away as well and then went to Eliott’s door and knocked.

“Yeah?” Eliott called, his voice was a bit higher than usual; he was in a good mood.

“Um, I was just wondering if-” the door opened between them as Eliott leaned against the side it it, smiling. “I could have one?”

Eliott held eye contact with him and smiled. “Of course, I made them for you.”

Lucas smiled. “Okay. Thank you.” He felt a bit awkward.

Lucas made his way back into the kitchen and got a muffin from the tin. He heard Eliott following him and got excited. As he started eating his muffin Lucas ran over the words he had rehearsed for him earlier one more time before saying outlaid, “Eliott-”

Eliott looked at him attentively. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t explain to you last time about me sleeping on the couch,” he said, a bit nervous. “I have a condition where my body has a hard time staying rested after I sleep, so I have to do little sleeps during the day to be able to keep going into the evening, y’know?”

“Okay,” Eliott said without blinking an eye.

“I tend to do it on the couch-” Lucas got embarrassed again. “If I went to sleep in my bed I would be too tempted to not get back up and-”

“No worries, Lucas,” Eliott smiled. “It’s whatever you need.”

Lucas felt a wave of reassurance wash over him and he could breathe. He had been so stressed about nothing. Turns out Eliott was just as nonchalant as he had been about everything else. He didn’t mind or even bother Lucas with questions.

Lucas felt comforted and at ease, thank goodness.

“Okay,” Lucas said. “I’m just gonna go have a lie down, now. Thank you for saying that, by the way.”

Eliott smiled and gave him a small nod as he left the kitchen to lay down on the couch.

He didn’t grab a blanket, still wanting to see if Eliott would bring him one today like he did the day before. Should he try to stay awake to feel it surround his body, or should he do the responsible thing and actually attempt to fall asleep since it was clear that’s what his mind and body needed…? But before he could really even make a choice, his heavy eyelids chose for him and he drifted immediately into a sweet bliss…


	4. Back to Bed, Then?

Lucas’ eyes slowly focused and unfocused as his eyes drifted open a bit and he took a huge breath in before letting them close again. He let out a stretching noise as he flexed his arms and legs. And he couldn’t help but smile because there was indeed a blanket over him for the second day in a row. He let his body go still again and just let himself feel safe inside this hug of sorts. He pretended that he was still asleep because it was nice to think that this was all he had to do right now. Just lie here.

He felt the couch next to him move a bit; Eliott was sitting right next to him just beyond his head. He got excited. Not only was he wrapped up and safe, but Eliott was so close to him. Right there. He desperately wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. And just imagine to himself.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he felt Eliott’s hand on top of his head. He thought that Eliott was going to try to wake him up for a second, but then he felt his fingers run through his hair. An electric jolt of excitement ran behind Lucas’ ears and down his spine. He felt chills and a tingling sensation rush through him all the way to his toes.

Eliott’s fingers twirled through Lucas’ hair and down the side of his face, behind his ear. Then, a single finger just traced and retraced the delicate skin just behind his ear and down his neck.

It was like something out of a song to just be lying here on his couch but be all alone and next to this perfect near-stranger. The once chaotic apartment now felt like a secret oasis. Lucas finally had the space that he had craved when he first moved in and it was a breath of much-needed fresh air. But it was also much better having Eliott here to spend quarantine with rather than being stuck alone.

Away from classes, parents, and even friends, Lucas had started to accept that he was looking at Eliott in a new way. When the two of them were together, it was different from how Lucas was when he was with his other friends, and while he felt like he’d had a few inklings about this type of feelings before, he was noticing more and more the way his body responded when Eliott was around, especially when they touched.

It was nothing crazy, but he noticed the ways the back of his arms would chill and tingle when he saw him. Or the way he way his voice started to start all of his sentences to him at a higher pitch than normal. Or how when Eliott smiled at him he felt as if he were on a rollercoaster. Or how right now, with Eliott’s fingers running and twirling through his hair, he felt a tingling dancing around his head and swimming all the way down his spine. It was just so simple, being here with him. So calm.

Lucas had a thought; it left a little rushed but then he thought about it. It didn’t have to seem like a conscious thought. Eliott didn’t know he was awake…

Lucas kept his eyes closed and his breathing deep as he readjusted his body to make his back a bit more comfortable and then… for the part he was nervous to try. He let his hand reach up onto Eliott’s thigh which was sitting just beyond the top of his head. He left it relaxed and casual like it would’ve been if he were actually asleep.

As seconds went by without Eliott doing anything that made it seem like he had even noticed his hand, Lucas became pink and nervous. He wondered if he should move his hand away… did Eliott realize that he was actually awake? Had Lucas made him uncomfortable; had it been too far? The panic built up in Lucas’ chest as he wondered if he’d been out of line when he felt one of Eliott’s hands (the one not playing with his hair) stroke his hand slowly. It took a lot of effort to keep Lucas from smiling. He wasn’t ready for Eliott to know he was awake. It was perfect as it was for now. He didn’t want to push anything too fast. At this moment, he just acknowledged that he got to lay down with his heavy eyelids closed as this new, handsome _Eliott_ stroked his hand and played with his hair. And it was more than good enough for him. He felt the heat in his cheeks rise a bit and and an excited pounding in his chest erupt. It was a little victory and it already tasted so sweet.

Life was sweet.

The next time Lucas was going for a nap, was the following day. He had hopes that a blanket would appear over his body before he woke up today like it had the previous two days… He was thinking about his odds while adjusting himself into a horizontal position on the couch, when Eliott walked in, scrolling through his phone.

“Back to bed, then?” Eliott asked in a soft voice.

Lucas smiled, “it’s the narcolepsy, again.”

“And so it continues,” Eliott said with a sharp sense of perfect wit. And then flashed a quick wink in Lucas’ direction. It couldn’t have been misconstrued as anything but flirtatious. He was getting bolder too. But, still, Lucas wasn’t ready to let it be said aloud yet. They had time to stay in the comfortable maybe they were in.

Lucas cuddled himself into the couch arm and rested his eyelids closed. And while he was indeed tired, he had to admit that he’d come to the couch a bit early today because he was a bit lonely and looking for a hint of comfort.

He let his body go still and let the change in his positioning start to work their magic on his narcolepsy. The thoughts going through his mind were slowing down and spacing out. He was once again drifting. But even with the drift, he felt the weight of Eliott’s body sit down on the couch in front of his chest and a hand touched his. It felt so soft and soothing. He wondered if he would feel the heat of a blanket around his body in a few moments - - but instead, he felt the unmistakable impression of lips on his forehead. Eliott was kissing him there.

It was very different than the other day in the kitchen where Eliott had flung himself into it so carelessly and with haste. This was slow and still. As Eliott’s lips left him, the hand moved from his hand to his hair as they twirled again through his brown coif.

Lucas imagined that if Eliott did it again… what if he opened his eyes… ran his hands over Eliott’s forearm… what would Eliott do? Would he never stop looking at him? Lean into him and kiss him for real? - - - Or would he be embarrassed and turn away?

Lucas tried to forget about thinking that last part and only focused on the way they were touching right now. Subtly. Comfortably. Steady. And it was enough.

And surely enough, when Lucas woke up less than an hour later, he was curled under a blanket.


	5. Next Time on the Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, all of Lucas' waiting for the perfect moment has lead to this... he finally gets the kiss from Eliott he's been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some time and motivation to write multiple chapters back-to-back; gonna try my best to not leave you guys hanging for so long in between chapters again!! Thank you for coming back to read. Please comment your thoughts; it makes my day <3

Lucas felt himself exhale as he felt all the swirling and attention directed itself toward his neck. And he felt his heartbeat pound through him. And everything moved lower, south of his chest even. He took a deep breath. His cheeks grew hot. And he felt everything rush over him. Then all of a sudden Lucas opened his eyes. He’d been— dreaming…

He felt a bit sweaty so he wiped his brow. As he did so, he became aware that he’d been pretty involved in the dream he’d been having… and he reached down. He let his eyes close again and tried to go back into the world he’d just been in where he’d been so well taken care of. He tried to remember all of the feelings he’d been having, the sensations, and let them take over again. They started to come back a little, and he let his mind wander. Before long, Lucas gave in to the sensations and squirmed into his mattress. He let himself go and let the sensations take over… even if they were just in his head.

As it hit noon, Eliott and Lucas were finishing up their third game of speed and Eliott had won- again. The two of them giggled as Lucas gathered up all of the cards and began shuffling the deck.

“Do you want some?” Eliott asked, cheekily, holding up a small plastic bag with some green in it.

“Sure,” Lucas flashed him a smile with an intense hold on his eyes.

“Let me roll a joint, then,” he said. He got up off the floor where they were sitting across each other with the coffee table in-between them, and went into the kitchen. By the time he came back with the fresh roll, Lucas had shuffled the deck over and over and had set up the game for a new round.

As he sat down, Eliott took out a lighter and lit up the joint and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he held the smoke in his lungs for a moment. Lucas couldn’t help but see the slight strain on Eliott’s throat and couldn’t help himself from letting his eyes hover over his neck. Eliott took the joint away from his lips and let the smoke spill out from his lips. Lucas watched him and felt himself smile. Eliott slowly extended his hand out, giving the joint to Lucas who took it gently. He brought it to his lips and filled his lungs with the drug.

Lucas immediately felt his whole body settle. Everything tingled. He felt chills run through his blood and a gentle static run through his brain. It felt so good.

Eliott reached out for the joint and Lucas passed it over. The pair of them continued to share the joint until they finish it. They never even managed to start the next round of speed that Lucas had set up for them. Instead, they’d just started laughing and started talking about things they’d done while high in the past.

Lucas had laughed a little too hard at Eliott’s story of the time he’d broken into a pool with some friends to go skinny dipping; but Eliott had also gotten a kick out of Lucas’ story of how he’d been a bit over confident at a party and made out with a girl while she snuck a pill out of his mouth during a makeout session.

Lucas felt the need to mention it to Eliott- he wanted him to know that he wasn’t so innocent. And that someone else had found him desirable… with any luck, he might’ve gotten some jealousy to arise in Eliott. He couldn’t tell, though; Eliott was busy laughing.

The high had really, really kicked in now and Lucas and Eliott were leaned up against the couch and into each other’s sides. Everything from their legs, sides and arms were touching; and when they threw back their heads to laugh, they tended to rest their heads against each others’ or possibly lean onto the other’s shoulder.

Lucas pulled out his phone and opened the front facing camera. He began to take silly photos of the two of them and they laughed at their silly expressions. Eliott pulled funny faces that still managed to highlight how beautiful he was. _Woah_. _Beautiful_? But it was true.

One of the photos had made Eliott look blurred and smudged and when he saw it, he reached across Lucas’ lap to take his phone from him, but Lucas was too quick and got it away from him. He felt Eliott’s body weight lean into him as he reached for his phone once again. Lucas laughed and managed to keep it away from him. Eliott’s eyes flashed mischievously for a moment before he grabbed Lucas’ waist and tickled his sides.

Lucas instinctively dropped his phone and moved his hands to protect his sides, laughing all the while. Eliott then reached for Lucas’ phone, but Lucas took his hand in his and prevented him from getting to it.

Lucas was hyperaware that Eliott’s hands were around his waist and that he also had his hands against Eliott. He felt a nice jolt through his heart that was mostly new to him. He felt an electric connection between his midsection and his brain. He looked into Eliott’s eyes and smiled, then he grabbed Eliott’s sides and tickled him back. Eliott writhed as best he could to get away from him but he was giggling all the while. Lucas’ hand that was in Eliott’s pulled him closer to him and Eliott’s body gently crashed into Lucas’ as they both fell gently to the ground. Without missing a beat, the pair gently wrestled each other both struggling to get to Lucas’ phone. As they squirmed and chuckled, Lucas ended up chest-to-chest on top of Eliott. Lucas felt his stomach drop and a jolt of shock sprung into his throat. He was really laying up against Eliott’s body like this. Right up against him- he had only dreamt of being in this position before and now he was finally here.

Thankfully, it wasn’t awkward. Eliott was looking at him, smiling and relaxed. And they both were out of it— pretty, pretty high. Eliott let his hands run through Lucas’ hair.

Lucas is caught off guard by how natural this feels. He’d often thought about being in situations like this, but it always felt strange and forbidden. This felt comfortable. Normal.

Instead of holding himself up, he gently let himself lay down onto Eliott’s chest, his head of Eliott’s heart. Eliott’s hands kept running through his hair.

Lucas couldn’t help but think that he wanted to lean up to Eliott and kiss him. He wanted to reach his hands around Eliott’s waist. He wanted gently rock his body against Eliott’s. He wanted to tuck his face into the side of Eliott’s neck.

But, he just stayed where he was. They didn’t say anything to each other; they just breathed together.

Lucas and Eliott had cleared away their ashtray and cleaned up their glasses. The living room smelled like weed, but it didn’t mind Lucas at all, who was still pretty high. It didn’t seem to bother Eliott either as he still seemed quite high too.

“Aren’t you going to take your nap?” Eliott asked Lucas, looking at his phone.

Lucas smiled up at him and said, “I actually was just about to.” He gathered his phone, a glass of water and a lip balm and then made his way over to the couch. Again, he was careful to not bring a blanket. He knew that Eliott would bring him one. It was now a surefire expectation. There’s no way he wouldn’t.

Lucas stretched out on the couch and tucked his hands into each other how he always did when he needed to get comfortable. Being high didn’t help the narcolepsy at all, it just made it harder to move his limbs, honestly. He was already feeling sleepy, and the high just contributed to the weight of his extremities.

Curled up, Lucas let his eyes close and he let himself just lie still. And a few seconds turned into a dozen seconds… and then more. He breathed in and out deeply. Then he heard footsteps and he felt his excitement build.

Eliott’s hand cupped Lucas’ jaw while his thumb traced the top of his ear. Then, he heard Eliott’s weight settle onto the floor next to the couch. He heard Eliott breathing just a couple feet away. Then, just like last time, he felt the impression of Eliott’s lips on his forehead. They lingered. Lucas’ body was overwhelmed with electricity snaking its way all over the surfaces of his skin. As Eliott’s face pulled away, Lucas felt brave and he opened his eyes. His eyes met Eliott’s.

Eliott was trying to cover it up, but he looked a little caught and he titled his head to the floor— was he embarrassed? Lucas couldn’t be sure…

Lucas lifted his hand up and put it behind Eliott’s neck. Eliott lifted his chin and looked into Lucas’ eyes. He looked hopeful… and maybe a bit sheepish, even. His face was a welt of emotions. The tension hung in the air between them. Lucas realized that he’d been holding his breath.

“Can you kiss me again?” Lucas whispered. He ran his fingers delicately down the back of Eliott’s neck. Eliott’s eyelashes batted quickly. Even though he knew he hadn’t been to brave, he felt as though he’d run a bit too fast and was at risk of falling over.

Eliott let his lips spread into a small, contented smile. He started leaning toward Lucas’ forehead again. Lucas closed his eyes. He felt his whole body shrink. He felt so peaceful and small. The kiss landed in the same spot as it had seconds ago and his cheeks turned pink. His spine lit up with a glow of comfort. He let himself smile. Eliott pulled away, but he didn’t go far. He was leaned in close to the side of the couch that he was sitting beside.

Lucas let his eyes open and he took Eliott’s hand in his.

“Next time on the lips,” he said quietly, letting his eyes remain half-closed.

Eliott couldn’t hide his thoughts. His face shows his emotions clear as day. He rocked forward onto his knees and leant in slowly to Lucas. He parted his lips slightly and he let them close around Lucas’ lips which had done the same.

Lucas felt his chest pound. He’d never felt like this when he’d kissed anyone else. Time stood still. He inhaled sharply, still holding his lips between Eliott’s. Lucas slid his hands up into Eliott’s hair. He felt Eliott’s hand on his waist. The both of them pulled the other in closer.

Lucas let his lips open and close around Eliott’s multiple times; slow and then deep - - he just followed Eliott’s lead.

Eliott ended up on the couch with his back lined up against Lucas’ chest. And Lucas could feel each time he took a breath against his heart. He had nuzzled his own nose into the nook of Eliott’s neck and let himself find the warmth in Eliott’s touch- his presence-

And together, they nodded off to sleep.


End file.
